


Gyep és teáskanna

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur x teáskanna, F/M, Fluff, Humor, család
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Merengőn volt egy kis pályázat, bezártság témára. Arra kezdtem el írni, de aztán máshogy jöttek ki a dolgok. Amúgy is túl vidám ez a történet a bezártsághoz.Ez a történet Arthurról és az ő apai hatodik érzékéről szól.Véronique: Seychelles.
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gyep és teáskanna

Az ikrek állították, hogy ők nem keresik, de nem is csinálják a bajt. Arthurnak ezt nehezére esett elhinni, főleg mióta érkezett egy rongálási csekk az önkormányzattól, miszerint drága gyermekei gördeszkapályának használták a falu parkjában található padokat és a virágágyásokat elválasztó fémkorlátokat.

Talán némi kicsinyességre vall, de jelentős elégtételt jelentett neki gyermekei megnyúlt képe, amikor fiai kérdésére kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy csemetéi márpedig a tavaszi szünet alatt ki nem tehetik a lábukat a házból. Rendben, a kert még belefér, sőt, legyenek inkább odakinn, legalább levegőzik a banda. És mivel egy többhektáros tanyán laktak, még csak nem is panaszkodhatnak a „kert” szűkösségére.

A nyávogást a köbére emelte, hogy elvette a telefonjukat és szigorúan napi fél órára csökkentette a számítógép előtt tölthető időt. Még csak ki sem játszhatták a kölykök, mérnökinformatikusként röhögve elintézte, hogy a gép maga indítsa a bejelentkezéskor a számlálót, majd a fél óra letelte után automatikusan mentett mindent és kikapcsolt. A srácok ugyan értettek valamennyire a számítógépekhez, de szerencsére tizenkét évesen az apjuknak még a nyomába se értek.

A felesége támogatta csodálatos ötletét, azzal a kitétellel, hogy a hat éves kislányuk megy vele dolgozni. A fiúk magukra még gondot tudnak viselni, de a húgukat nem meri rájuk bízni. Túlságosan élénken élt még az emlékeiben az, amikor egy kora délutáni program után arra értek haza, hogy a fiúk a nappaliban rágyógyultak a telefonjuk kijelzőjére, míg a lányuk kék zsírkrétával átszínezte a télikert fehér faburkolatát.

Arthurnak már attól libabőrös lett a háta, hogy rágondolt. Egy örökkévalóságnak tetszett, mire le tudta vakarni azt a rohadt zsírkrétát. Utána Marie még egyszer annyi ideig sipítozott, hogy túl durva volt és itt-ott lepattant a festék, fesse át a hibákat. Szerencsére a vízbázisú festék nem maradt meg az összezsírozott felületen. Néhány óra szenvedélyes vitatkozás – a gyerekek értelmezésében: üvöltözés – után Marie azt mondta, hogy ott rohadjon meg minden, főleg ő, meg az összes angol csetresze, és lecsiszolta, majd újrafestette az egész télikertet. Az ablakkereteket is.

A fiúk akkor egy kicsit riadtan néztek.

– Mi van – dörmögött. – Anyátok már csak ilyen, vagy teljesen bedobja magát, vagy meg se mozdul, nem tűnt még fel?

Marie-nak ez a lelkesedése a reggeli készülődésben is megjelent. Ő volt az, aki soha ki nem lépett a házból pongyolában. Tizenöt év házasság után sem tudta, hogy sikerül ezt huszonnégy órába belesűrítenie. Azért annyi életösztöne volt, hogy a reggeli szépségápolási rutinjába ne szóljon bele, csak az ágyban heverve nézze, ahogy a nő az orrát krémezi és kitalálja, melyik fülbevalója megy a kiválasztott ingéhez.

A tavaszi szünet második napjára virradt. A hatodik érzéke nem a szokásos ficergést, inkább valami népi csűrdöngölőt mutatott be rossz előérzet címszó alatt.

– Mi a gond, édes? – kérdezte Marie.

– Borzasztó ez a nap. Katasztrófa.

– Még föl se keltél. – Macska módjára hunyorgott. – El fogsz késni.

Felvont szemöldökkel nézett Marie-ra, meg az egy szál fürdőköpenyére és a végtelen hajtűre, amivel egy komplett lánykollégium megelégedett volna, de ő mindet el akarta tüntetni a kontyában.

– Az a kósza gondolatom támadt, hogy a fiúk ma valami nagyot fognak villantani.

– Csak azért, mert ma lenne az a buli, amire nem mehetnek el? Ugyan már, Arthur, rémeket látsz.

Szusszant egyet.

– Fel, fel, álomszuszék, vagy szólok Verának!

Piciny lányuk mindig igen lelkesen segített bárki felkeltésében. Főleg a távolugrás-ölelésben jeleskedett, amivel nem lenne gond, ha a gyerek nem csupa hegyes könyök és kiálló térd lenne, amikkel úgy tud kapálódzni, hogy Arthur néha hunyt szemmel elképzeli, hogy nem négy, hanem tizenkét végtagja van a gyereknek. Ez persze jelentős motivációt adott neki a felkeléshez.

A rossz érzés ettől még nem múlt el. Egész nap ott zümmögött a fülébe, akár egy különösen idegesítő légy. És még lecsapni se lehetett.

Munka után már bedobott egy rágót, hogy a gumin kérődzéssel elfedje az állkapcsa és az ajkai feszességét. Biciklizés közben is csak ez a gondolat járt a fejében, majdnem el is gázolták egy kereszteződésben. A sofőr szidása pár percre el tudta terelni a gondolatait.

Egészen megkönnyebbült, amikor a házhoz vezető földútra érve füstszag csapta meg az orrát.

_Nnna. Erre vártam egész nap._

Mármint arra, hogy az a két jómadár csináljon valamit, mondjuk menjenek vadkempingezni vagy gyújtsák fel az erdőt, de lehetőleg úgy, hogy a házuknak ne legyen baja.

Kiért az erdőből, áttekert a az út felett átívelő rózsakapu alatt és majdnem leesett a biciklijéről.

Az előkert bukszusaitól mintegy köpésnyire, a felesége díjnyertes pázsitjának a kellős közepén lángolt a máglya, többméteres lánggal. A két fiú vidáman trécselt, közben egy boton a tűzbe tartották azt a sárgaréz teáskannát, amit Arthur még a dédmamájától örökölt.

Nem esett le a bicikliről, csak leugrott róla és eldobta. Mit érdekli őt, hogy a táskájában hozott néhány új poharat! Itt most a dédi teáskannájáról van szó, meg arról, hogy azért nevelte tizenkét évig a fiait, pénzt, erőt és érzelmeket nem kímélve, hogy ebben a szent pillanatban üsse őket agyon.

– Mi az úr istent műveltek, há?! – rivallt rájuk.

Összerezzentek. A kanna megbillent a bot végén… és belezuhant a máglyarakás közepébe. A súlya alatt megreccsentek a félig már elégett fadarabok. Az egész rakás magába roskadt, hatalmas szikraesőt lövellve az ég felé. A fiúk rémülten hátraugrottak.

Arthur csak egy pillanatra ingott meg, már rohant is a kerti csaphoz.

– Szedjétek ki belőle a kannát vagy szíjat hasítok a hátatokból! – üvöltött hátra a válla felett.

Sikerült kipiszkálniuk a bottal a kannát, mire odarángatta a slagot. Percekig locsolta a tüzet úgy, ahogy a múltkor látta a falunapon a tűzoltók előadásán. Végül csak egy fekete, gőzölgő trutymóhalmaz maradt belőle.

Arthur felnézett. Az ikrek behúzták a nyakukat.

– Van fogalmatok róla – kezdte vészjóslóan –, hogy mit is csináltatok?

Ha eddig nem volt, hát az apjuk összevont szemöldöke elég pontosan meghatározta, milyen szarviharra is kell készülniük. Alfred bepróbálkozott az ártatlan kiskutya-nézéssel. Mióta magasabb, mint százharminc centi, nem nagyon használ.

– Ez a mamám kedvenc kannája volt, ti agyatlanok! Egyáltalán, hogy jutott eszetekbe, hogy nyílt tűzbe rakjátok?! Teljesen elment az eszetek?

Próbálkoztak valami kifogásfélével, de akkor Arthur megérdeklődte, hogy mégis mi a fenéért van a ház mögött a grillező.

– Főzni már leégett tűzön kell, sokeszűek! Mikor láttátok Eliza nénéteket ilyen tűzön bográcsolni?

Bezavarta mindkettőt és kiadta ukázba, hogy tizenhét szabálytalan ragozású igét vezessenek fel az igetáblázatba, mire az anyjuk hazaér. Még csak a tizediknél tartottak, Arthur pedig csak a második nyugtató teáját írta, mikor Marie sikoltásától felriadtak a környéken a madarak.

A fiúk összerezzentek és elsápadtak. Arthur a bögréjébe vigyorgott és arra gondolt, nincs is szebb, mint a szelíd ember dühe.

A bejárati ajtón belépő felesége láttán az apokalipszis négy lovasa sírva nyújtotta volna be a lemondását. Nem vesződött az angollal, sem azzal, hogy megkérdezze Arthurt, ki a felelős a gyep állapotáért, ilyen esetekben nem nagyon kellett kérdezni. Franciául szidta a gyerekeket, elkérte Alfred egyik papírját, megnézte, egy szót mondott rá és kettétépte. Alfred a sírás határán billegett.

Később elgondolkodott rajta, hogy az ilyen helyzeteket talán nem a legjobb módszerrel kezelik. Még a végén növesztenek a fiaikban valami fóbiát, vagy hasonlót.

Véronique-val kiment a konyhába, amíg Marie befejezte a gyerekei okítását a gyepápolást illetően. Felvágott a lányának egy almát és repülőset játszottak, pedig Vera már elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy egészben megegyen egy almát.

– Egyáltalán, minek gyújtottatok tüzet? – hallotta Marie kérdését nagy sokára, ezúttal már angolul.

– Elment az áram.

– És? Nyár közepe van, azt ne mondd, hogy fáztatok.

– Teát akartunk inni – mondta Matt pityergős hangon.

Nagyon-nagyon hosszú szünet következett. Arthur hallotta a felesége sóhajtását.

– Drágáim, a konyhában _gáztűzhely_ van. Ha nincs áram, akkor csak a szikráztató nem működik. Azt merem remélni, hogy nem a vízforralómnak pörköltetek alá.

– Nem, a mamám teáskannájának – ment ki hozzájuk Arthur. Az ikrekre mosolygott, ezúttal gonoszság nélkül. – De azzal már elszámoltunk, nem igaz, uraim?

– De igen – dünnyögték.

– Ó, drágám. A kannával mi lett?

– A kormot le tudtam szedni, de behorpadt az oldala és… áh, szar az egész. Majd még kitalálom, mi legyen vele.

Ennyiben maradtak. Marie megtoldotta az ikrek büntetőfeladatát egy csempesúrolással és egy holnapra kilátásba helyezett kertészkedéssel. Arthur rábólintott a büntetésre, már csak azért, mert a francia leckét a srácoknak előbb-utóbb amúgy is meg kellett volna csinálni.

No meg azért, mert a neje tudta, hogy milyen fontosak neki azok a dolgok, amiket a felmenőitől örökölt. Miután minden gyerkőcük békésen szuszogott a maga ágyában, Marie-nak gondja volt rá, hogy Arthurt kellőképpen megvigasztalja.

A kellemes zsibbadtság már majdnem elaltatta, mikor Marie megmozdult a karjai között. Dörmögve kinyitotta a szemét.

– Na szép, most kezdenék veled beszélgetni, de te már alszol?

– Nem – nyögött kásás hangon.

Marie kinevette, de gyorsan elkomorult.

– Mi legyen a fiúkkal? Tudod, hogy minden szidás lepereg róluk. Én nem merem itthon hagyni őket egyedül.

– Felhívtam anyámat – dörgölte a szemét Arthur. – Azt mondta, hogy csak holnapután tud jönni, szóval a holnapot kivettem.

Marie egészen meghatódott, hogy ez magától eszébe jutott. Arthur éppen túl fáradt volt hozzá, hogy ezen megsértődjön. Azt azért kegyeskedett tűrni, hogy Marie a meghatódását az összecsókolásával fejezze ki.

– Anyukád mit mondott a kannára? – zümmögte.

– Hah, azt majd a fiúk fogják megmondani neki, amikor én nem leszek itthon, azt hallgassák ők.

– Rosszmájú vagy.

Arthur göcögött még egy kicsit. Beszívta Marie hajának már megszokott, de még mindig csodálatos illatát.

Aztán sóhajtott. Igen, itthon marad… de erősen kételkedett benne, hogy eseménytelen nap lesz ez a holnap.

  
  


**Vége**


End file.
